warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Khalael
Editing My editing I'm sorry for the frequent edits. I only do it because my friend keeps adding stuff (completely un-edtitted or spell checked) to his articles (which are entirely based on fluff I wrote for him) and my articles. I'll try to get him to e-mail or PM me any edits he wishes to make so that I can review it for him. Currently I am using Appleworks 6 for writing out large edits. (such as my current project Battle for Maroc VII). Cal XD 19:28, August 12, 2010 (UTC) First of all: The idea is not mine it is imposter101's, I write alot of the fluff for him (as part of a favour) but names, numbers and ranks are normaly his idea, with the exception of Arrius the First/ Arrius the Fifth. You will need to tell him that, I am in most respects his Editor and creative writer. Secondly: It is not a Legion, it does not claim to be a lost legion and Syrath is a horrific greater daemon (formely of Tzeentch) who was spawned many millenia before the Primarchs where ever created. I am still writing a lot of fluff on how he gained such a following, it's mainly due to Imposter101's idea that Syrath gets gullible people to sign insedious contracts that bind them to his service. I have, however, reduced the number of astaetes followers Syrath commands because 10,000 renegades (not traitor legions) gathered over 10,000 years would still be an awful lot IMHO. Thirdly: Imposter101 likes to put warriors into groups (and give them rankings) he made this quite vocal to me when I made eits that he did not approve of. If you read the article it states that in a War Legion (10000) the Renegade Guard outnumber the Astartes at least 10:1. That and Imposter 101 sayrs that many War Legions are entirely made up of Renegade Guard. Cal XD 23:13, August 12, 2010 (UTC) @SniperGhost: That was imposter101 again. I've deleted them and replaced them with Chaos Space Marine Painter ones that I spent some time on. I personaly only use V5 for loyalist marines because of the better colours and the weapon options (like I have for my Prophets of Destiny page). Thanks for pointing that out though, I had kind of guessed that imposter101 had tried and failed to use V5 so used V9 instead. Cal XD 16:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re: 'How to make a fanon Tyranid Hive Fleet' The 'how-to' category is in no way my private ground; if you want to make a how-to article, please do! Jochannon 18:52, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cal. I was wondering what categories I should put The Purgatory Program in. Any ideas? Supahbadmarine 21:49, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and sure. Though it is important to note that the Purgatory Program is Radical so they would probably be opposed to it. Supahbadmarine 22:15, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Either way it is fine with me. i leave the details of theri involvment up to you. Supahbadmarine 21:42, November 22, 2010 (UTC) So, have you decided how you want the Prophetic Forgiven involved in The Purgatory Program? If you have let me know and I will make the changes. Supahbadmarine 01:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Excellent! I will write them in. Supahbadmarine 04:23, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The basic description is in the Biology section. However the interlocking polates are the same, but think darker colored. Also Derkallen have the same basic body structure as humans, so two arms two legs. Supahbadmarine 19:44, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Start with a basic warrior. I am still trying to figure out the aesthetic of some of the other SubBreeds. Supahbadmarine 19:54, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Important note about the Derkallen. They have a proper head mounted on a neck. Also The horns are smaller on an average warrior, and run in an axial plane. Supahbadmarine 05:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cal. I just want to point out that I have added Syrath's involvement with the Vralgazi. Imposter has okayed it but I want your opinion as well. Also check out The Redeemed. It is a possible super Chapter with some NCF material. Supahbadmarine 19:10, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you for giving me your opinion. Also I was not referencing the Forgiven. I was Speaking of a Chapter that had members that served Chaos but were then cleansed. Supahbadmarine 19:38, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Sorry. looking back I suppose I should have notified you, and for that I apologise. Anyway, you and Imposter have free reign to edit the Sycyorthi section, so feel free to get creative. Supahbadmarine 18:41, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cal. I just wanted to let you know that I was the one to suggest that Primarch request a rivalry with Syraths Warriors. I thought he would contact you and Imposter first. Please be understanding. Primarch has had a difficult time adjusting to the way we do things. Supahbadmarine 01:09, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Primarch11 01:24, December 19, 2010 (UTC) My article still has the NFC on it can I get rid of it? Primarch11 01:30, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I need your help. I want the Space Primates numbers to have 2000 marines but I need a reason. I told Superbadmarine it and it was that the Space Primate's homeworld and recruiting worlds are in a sector which many Tyranid Hive fleets come from. That being the case the Imperium have allowed the Space Primates to increase their ranks. How does that sound to you. Primarch11 18:07, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cal. Have you gotten back to Primarch11 about the question he asked you? Supahbadmarine 21:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Just to let you know I like to thank you and superbadmarine for helping me in this situation. Primarch11 21:55, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Well, I did have one idea, but I am not sure how it would work out. I was thinking that they could be a lost successor of the Space Wolves and as such organize themselves in a similar fashion. Though them being stationed in a dangerous sector was a very good Idea. Supahbadmarine 22:16, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I concur. Supahbadmarine 22:34, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay I have two things. 1. thank you both for helping. And 2, how about we put my idea of the tyranids along with the idea of xenos on other worlds because after the Tyranid attacks, the other aliens might decide to rise up. Both causes would allow the chapter to be able to recruit more. Let me know. Also Ive sent this to superbadmarine. Primarch11 23:38, December 19, 2010 (UTC) The 1st idea makes sense but the imperium might just send imperial guardsmen to deal with them. The 2nd idea (and no offense to Superbadmarine) might be difficult to explain. So I think the 3rd idea makes more sense. Ill let you make the changes if you like. Space Primates its the Sector and Reason for Increase of Numbers part. Primarch11 23:46, December 19, 2010 (UTC) never mind I already did it. Primarch11 02:01, December 20, 2010 (UTC) you wouldn't have any idea if Dark Seer is planning to take my Space Primate articles of the NFC list do you? Because I put down for numbers 1600-200 just a few hours ago. Primarch11 21:32, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Adeptus Curates Model If you made one, that would be so awesome it would be- incredibly awesome! the Prophets of Destiny can be an enemy of the Shadow of the Gamma Dragon. As for the Prophetic Forgiven, you have to remember their link to the Alpha legion is a secret so the Prophetic Forgiven wouldn't know about that. If you mean like rivals then yea thats fine. Primarch11 20:50, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Well i guess you can make them an enemy. just let me know when your done so i can see if there's anything i want to change, ok? Primarch11 21:22, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, can't wait to see it! Jochannon 22:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey Cal, might you give me some critique on my Namagh article? I would be grateful if you did TardirProductions 17:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal. It just occured to me, does Cyrse have an Autarch? Supahbadmarine 18:43, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Well i look forward to when you do have one. After all, I now have a Craftworld and there is another one around the bend. Supahbadmarine 19:13, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Haven't heard from you in awhile. I like your new Craftworlds. Primarch11 22:27, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I have i think its good, have you read the new chapters ive made? Primarch11 00:05, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Awesome. TardirProductions 17:46, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Cal. Would it be alright if my character Ezekiel Cornatus had a run in with Syrath at some point. I am not quite ready for it to happen yet but I wanted to check ahead of time. Supahbadmarine 19:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I am glad to hear you are on board with the idea. I tell you when I am ready to incorperate Syrath. I will also consider your Librarian. You are absolutely correct that he would put Zeke on edge. Supahbadmarine 20:35, February 20, 2011 (UTC) whys that? Primarch11 20:50, February 21, 2011 (UTC) ah i get it. So that would make the Infinite Angels and Prophetic Forgiven allies? If so then their the only allies they have within the Brotherhood of the Faithful. Also i replied on what you said in the infinite angels talk page. Primarch11 21:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) okay sure, just tell me what i have to do. Primarch11 17:17, February 26, 2011 (UTC) i just made the sensei who I thinks reveals the Star Child to the Revenant Tigers. Grim Doris Primarch11 18:33, February 27, 2011 (UTC)